Saisir sa chance
by Lolie-Love
Summary: Tsunade se fait enlever et Jiraya, aidé par Naruto, Sakura et Shizune , fera tous son possible pour la sauver. Attention LEMON
1. Dispariton

_Bonjour, je vous présente une première histoire sur Tsunade et Jiraya. Bonne lecture ... lolie-love_

Ce fut un matin comme les autres à Konoha, les oiseaux chantaient, les enfants jouaient aux ninjas et le reste de la population étaient à leurs occupations principales. Au bureau du Hokage, une jeune femme brune courait dans tous les sens. Elle ne trouva pas le Hokage, aucune trace de Tsunade. Elle fouilla le bâtiment de fond en comble, les moindres recoins du village ainsi que les lieux aux alentours de Konoha. Elle restait introuvable. La brune nommée Shizune décida de se rendre chez le coéquipier de Tsunade afin de savoir s'il pouvait l'aider à la retrouve.  
Au moment qu'elle allait à l'appartement de Maitre Jiraya celui-ci était sur sa route. Shizune courra vers lui et quand elle l'atteint, elle reprit son souffle avant d'adresser la parole.

« **Maitre Jiraya, avez-vous vu Maitre Tsunade, elle a disparue !** _Paniqua Shizune_  
\- **Comment ça, Tsunade a disparue, je l'ai laissé à son bureau hier soir et elle allait bien, enfin un peu soul comme on avait bu ensemble mais je t'assure Shizune, elle allait bien.** _Répondit Jiraya_ **Dit moi Shizune, as-tu fouillé entièrement son bureau ?** _Demanda-t-il_  
- **Non, je n'ai pas pensé à cela, vous pensez que quelque chose lui est arrivé ?** _S'inquiéta-t-elle_  
- **Je ne sais pas mais je vais aller voir** »

Les deux se rendirent au bâtiment de Hokage. Sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent Naruto et Sakura et Jiraya leurs expliqua ce qui se passait avec Tsunade. Les deux adolescents décidèrent de retrouver leur Hokage. Arriver au bâtiment, ils se séparèrent. Jiraya et Naruto fouillèrent le bureau tandis que Shizune et Sakura s'occupèrent de l'appartement. Les heures passèrent et ils pensèrent trouver aucun indice quand tout à coup Jiraya hurla.

 **« Elle a été enlevé.  
\- Comment le savez-vous Ermite pas-net ?** _Demanda Naruto  
_ **-Regardes ! »**

Jiraya tendit le papier qu'il avait trouvé caché entre tous les papiers administratifs de Tsunade à Naruto. Sur ce papier, une note était écrite.

 _« Comment enlever Tsunade, servez lui des litres de saké et elle finira par s'endormir profondément ! Puis y a plus qu'à la transporter. Elle est si désirable, je vais bien m'amuser. »_

 **« Non non, pas Tsunade, pas l'amour de ma vie.** _Murmura Jiraya_  
- **On va la retrouver. Vous l'aimez vraiment ?** _Demanda Shizune qui venait de les rejoindre avec Sakura.  
_ \- **Je... Oui… Je l'aime. Je suis surement un vieux fou de continuer à l'aimer et rêver d'avoir une famille avec elle mais si nous sommes vieux tous les deux.** _Avoua Jiraya_ **. Je ne veux pas qu'il touche une seule parcelle de sa peau, je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre … Pas encore !**  
- **On la retrouvera et vous la protègerez**. » _Annonça Sakura_

Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa carrière de ninja, Jiraya s'effondra en larme. Il était amoureux de Tsunade depuis l'enfance, il a toujours veillé sur elle afin qu'elle ne sombre pas. Il savait qu'il ne pourra jamais être avec elle mais il ne pouvait faire autrement que de continuer à l'aimer.  
Shizune avança vers lui et le pris dans ses bras puis Naruto et Sakura les rejoignirent dans un câlin groupé. Ils se promirent de tous mettre en œuvre pour retrouver Tsunade et trois d'entre eux firent un pacte silencieux : Ils allaient aider Jiraya à se déclarer !

Quelques parts, un homme ricana devant la vue qu'il avait. Une blonde à forte poitrine complétement nue devant lui l'excitait au plus haut point. Il allait jouer un moment avec elle. Cette dernière étant bien attachée, il savait qu'elle ne pourra pas le frapper. Il s'approcha de l'opulente poitrine et malaxa le sein gauche et tétât le droit. Tsunade pleura lorsque que ce dernier entra un doigt dans son intimité et joua avec son clitoris. Il partit laissant seule Tsunade et cette dernière se laissa tomber sur le sol se sentant sale. Elle s'en voulait et voulait juste mourir. Mais une image d'un homme imposant s'affichait dans son esprit, un homme bienveillant. Jiraya. Elle le savait, il la retrouverait et la protègerait comme toujours. Elle se rendit compte qu'il était plus qu'un ami, plus qu'un coéquipier. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui sans même s'en rendre compte. Son amour pour lui l'aida à bloquer la possibilité de tomber enceinte de son ravisseur.

 **« Sauves moi Jiraya, mon amour … »**


	2. Ensemble

Le lendemain, Jiraya se mit à la recherche du moindre indice lui permettant de retrouver Tsunade. Il devait la retrouver au plus vite, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il se rendit en direction du bâtiment du Hokage, il était certain qu'il avait loupé un indice le menant à l'endroit où sa princesse était retenue prisonnière. Il avait passé la soirée à essayer de deviner l'auteur du message, en vain ! Il devait la retrouver et vite. Quelques minutes après, il entra dans le bureau du Hokage et fouilla de fond en comble. Ne trouvant pas d'indice, il eut l'idée de demander de l'aide auprès du clan Inuzuka. Le jeune Kiba renifla les odeurs se trouvant dans la pièce.

 **« Je sens une odeur connue ! Une odeur que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis longtemps.** _Annonça Kiba  
_ **-Dis-moi tous**  
 **\- Kabuto !** _S'écria Kiba_  
 **\- Je suis sûr qu'Orochimaru est derrière tout cela et Kabuto a dû changer son apparence et son chakra. »** _Pensa Jiraya_

Jiraya ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi enlever Tsunade. Il espérait qu'Orochimaru n'avait pas pour idée de prendre le corps de son amie. Il ne le lui permettrait jamais. Tsunade était son grand amour. Il ira la sauver coûte que coûte.  
Il remercia le jeune Inuzuka et il partit voir Shizune, Naruto et Sakura. Il leur fit part de la découverte qu'il a eue. C'était décidé, ils devaient partir à son secoure maintenant. Jiraya avait eu vent de l'endroit exact où se trouver Orochimaru et ils se mirent en route.

Au repère du serpent, Tsunade pleurait. Dans la nuit, ils l'avaient caressé sans cesse chacun leurs tours. Et Orochimaru l'avait pénétré violemment avec son pénis. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais seul le serpent faisait cela. Il avait interdit Kabuto de faire ceci. Elle haïssait les deux hommes. Cependant, le calme de la matinée de dura pas. La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et Orochimaru se lécha les lèvres devant le corps nu de Tsunade. Elle était magnifique. Il fit quelque signe de mains et les chaines retenant les chevilles de celle-ci écartèrent ses jambes de force. Il entra en elle et s'amusa pendant des heures. Tsunade pleura et osa poser la question entre deux sanglots.

 **« Pourquoi ?** _Demanda timidement Tsunade_  
 **-Tu as peut-être la cinquantaine Tsunade mais tu peux encore avoir des enfants.** _Ricana Orochimaru._ **Tu vois, tu es une Senju. Un clan aussi prestigieux que celui des Uchiha mais tu es trop vieille pour que je prenne ton corps alors je vais te mettre enceinte et prendre le corps de notre enfant.  
-Je ne te donnerai jamais un enfant !** _Cracha Tsunade_  
- **Et si je tue l'amour de ta vie ?**  
- **Quoi ?** _Hurla-t-elle_  
 **-Tu es amoureuse de Jiraya ! Tu parles dans ton sommeil. »**

Tsunade ne pouvait le croire. Il irait jusqu'à tuer Jiraya pour qu'elle lui donne un enfant. Jamais elle ne le permettrait. Elle l'aimer et c'est lui qui devrait être le père de son enfant.  
Orochimaru rigola et s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'il se prit à rasengan en pleine figure. Tsunade leva les yeux et vit Jiraya. Il était là devant elle essayant de la rassurer du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il chercha un moyen de brisé les chaines qui la retenaient prisonnière.  
Pendant ce temps, le Sannin serpent se leva et se précipita sur l'Ermite des crapauds. Il le frappa avec force et détermination. Pour lui, personne ne serait un mur entre ses ambitions et lui-même. Jiraya était allongé sur le sol baignant dans son propre sang. Orochimaru s'était acharné sur lui. Tsunade hurlait de douleur en voyant l'homme qu'elle aimait giser devant elle, elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Ses chaines s'étaient fragilisées lorsque Jiraya avait tiré dessus et elle eut juste à utiliser sa force pour les casser. Quand ce fut fait, elle décida de se venger d'Orochimaru en lui assénant un coup de poing surpuissant. Ce dernier ne se leva pas, assommé.  
Elle se précipita vers Jiraya et commença les soins. Elle pleurait tellement qu'une de ses larmes tomba sur l'Ermite. Celui-ci se réveilla et caressa tendrement le visage de Tsunade.

 **« Comment te sens-tu ?** _Demanda-t-il  
_ **-Ce serait plus à moi de te demander.** _Sourit Tsunade_  
 **-Je suis costaud et il fallait à tout prix que je te sauve. J'ai entendu ce qu'il voulait faire et...** Jiraya n'eut le temps de continuer, sa princesse s'effondra sur lui, sanglotant de plus belle  
- **Il m'a salit !** _Hurla-t-elle_  
- **Plus jamais Tsunade. Plus jamais cela n'arrivera, aussi longtemps que je serai en vie, je te protègerai. Je sais que je ne pourrai pas remplacer Dan, que ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment mais je tiens à te l'avouer. Je t'aime Tsunade. Je t'aime de tout mon cœur. »**

Jiraya s'attendit à une énorme claque qui ne vint pas. Il sentit des lèvres douces se poser contre les siennes. Quand il se ressaisit, il approfondit leur premier baiser lui montrant ainsi tous l'amour qu'il lui portait. Seulement, il remarqua que Tsunade était nue devant lui et il ne voulait pas profiter de cette vue aujourd'hui. Il enleva le haut de son kimono ce qui a eu pour effet de faire paniquer le cinquième Hokage. Mais Jiraya le lui donna afin qu'elle se couvre. Puis il l'a pris dans ses bras en style de mariée afin de retrouver Naruto, Sakura et Shizune qui avaient dû faire le ménage. Quand ils virent Tsunade dans les bras de l'Ermite, ils se précipitèrent vers elle. Sakura et Shizune lui firent des soins malgré ses protestations et Naruto embrassa sa joue tout en pleurant de joie. Il avait eu vent de l'annulation de la mission de son maître à Ame par Tsunade et il lui en était très reconnaissant.  
Ils repartirent en direction de Konoha tous ensembles et Tsunade toujours dans les bras de Jiraya.

 **« Je t'aime.** _Murmura Tsunade dans les oreilles de Jiraya_  
 **-Tu fais de moi l'homme le plus heureux. »**

Le soir venu, Jiraya et Tsunade étaient dans l'appartement de cette dernière. Sans attendre d'avoir fermé la porte, Tsunade embrassa passionnément son amant. Elle ne voulait pas aller plus loin pour le moment, Jiraya le savait mais il comprit que Tsunade ne voulait pas dormir seule. C'était dans ses bras ou elle ne dormait pas. Elle se sentait apaisée quand il était présent. Il l'embrasse plus doucement et lui demanda de se préparer à aller se coucher.  
Il se mit à penser qu'elle a dû passer quarante-huit heures les plus infernales. Il ne pouvait pas calmer sa colère contre son ancien coéquipier. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose aussi répugnante ? Tsunade retourna près de lui se lovant dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes avant que Jiraya s'allongea sur le lit tout en gardant Tsunade contre lui. Celle-ci leva les yeux vers lui.

 **« Tu sais, il avait raison sur une chose. Je peux encore donner la vie. Peut-être qu'un jour un petit être t'appellera papa.** _Annonça en souriant Tsunade_  
 **-Ce serait le plus merveilleux cadeau que j'aurai. Mais avant, il faut que tu te reposes mon amour.** _Répondit Jiraya_  
 **-On aura notre bébé alors.** _Rigola Tsunade  
_ **-Oui mais avant, profitons d'être enfin ensemble. Bonne nuit mon amour, je t'aime**  
 **-C'est vrai. Bonne nuit chéri je t'aime aussi »**

La nuit ne pouvait être qu'excellente. Il avait des projets pleins la tête et ils étaient fou amoureux l'un de l'autre. Demain sera un autre jour pensa Jiraya.


	3. Projet

Le matin, Jiraya se réveilla le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait enfin avoué son amour à la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé. Il était heureux, ses sentiments étaient réciproques. Tsunade était blottit contre lui, le tenant aussi serré qu'elle le pouvait, de peur qu'il disparaisse et qu'elle se retrouve dans sa prison où elle se faisait violer par son ancien coéquipier. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et vit le regard remplit de tendresse de l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. L'homme avec qui elle souhaitait fonder une famille, avoir deux enfants, un garçon et une fille.  
Jiraya se pencha et embrassa doucement sa petite-amie puis se leva. Tsunade paniqua et se mit à sangloter. Il se rassit dans le lit et la prit dans ses bras afin de l'apaiser. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se calma et serra la chemise.

« **C'est terminé Tsunade, tu ne risques plus rien** _murmura Jiraya_  
 **-J'ai peur Jiraya. Peur de me réveiller et d'être encore prisonnière d'Orochimaru ! Je me sens si sale à cause de lui.**  
 **-Je serai toujours là Tsunade, toujours ! Je t'ai aussi promis qu'on aura un bébé …**  
\- **DEUX, je veux deux bébés !** _Coupa Tsunade_  
\- **Tu veux deux enfants ? Un fils et une fille ? Je vois, tu souhaites avoir une jolie famille. Etre une mère comblée.** _Expliqua-t-il_  
\- **J'aimerai te donner un fils aussi ! »**

 **POV de Tsunade**

Malgré mon traumatisme après ce que m'avait fait mon ancien coéquipier, je désirais sentir les caresses et les baisers de Jiraya sur ma peau. Je savais qu'il me désirait aussi et qu'il avait peur de me brusquer. Cependant, je voulais prendre mon temps, apprendre à aimer. Même si cela était déjà fait. J'étais amoureuse de Jiraya. Je relevai la tête et l'embrassa amoureusement. Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui, respirant profondément son odeur.  
Je décidais de me lever et d'aller prendre une douche afin de me détendre. J'enlevai ma nuisette et j'entrais dans la douche. Je mis une main sur mon ventre et leva le sceau que j'avais mis afin de pas avoir d'enfant avec Orochimaru. Je voulais que le père de mon bébé soit Jiraya. J'imaginais mon ventre devenir bien rond, sentir le bébé bouger, la main de Jiraya qui reposerait sur la bosse que sera mon ventre. Je voulais vraiment une famille avec l'homme que j'aimais. C'était devenu l'un de mes rêves.  
Jiraya était encore dans ma chambre, il m'attendait afin de veiller sur moi. C'était agréable de se sentir aimer, choyer et protéger par quelqu'un. Je sortis de la salle de bain vêtu seulement d'une serviette, j'avais oublié de prendre mes habits. Je ne voulais pas mettre ceux que j'avais l'habitude de mettre, même si j'étais très à l'aise. Je souhaitais plaire encore plus à Jiraya, de ce fait, j'ai été cherché des vêtements plus féminins. Je vis qu'il me regardait tendrement, sans une once de perversité. Je sentis deux bras protecteurs m'enlacer doucement. Nous sommes restés comme cela durant quelques minutes avant que je me retourne et l'embrassa passionnément ! Je remarquai qu'il m'avait soulevé et mis sur le lit. J'attendais à ce qu'il me fasse l'amour et qu'il me fasse un enfant. Sauf que j'étais assis et lui à genoux devant moi en me prenant les mains dans les siennes.

 **FIN POV Tsunade**

 **« Tsunade, je ne vais pas te faire l'amour même si j'en ai tellement envie. Mais tu es mon grand amour, je t'aime depuis l'enfance et je veux que notre histoire dure éternellement, je veux t'aimer comme la princesse que tu es. Avant que nous nous aimions physiquement, je souhaiterai que nous nous aimions mutuellement et psychologiquement.  
-Personne ne m'a jamais dit cela, même Dan …**  
 **-Tsunade, c'est surement trop tôt mais … Veux-tu m'épouser ?** _Demanda Jiraya_  
 **-Jiraya …** _Murmura Tsunade_  
 **-Je sais, je vais trop vite.** **Je suis désol… »**

Il n'eut le temps de finir que sa princesse l'embrassa avec passion. Elle enroula ses bras autours de son cou afin de rester plus près de lui.

 **« Oui.** _Dit-elle doucement._  
- **Oui ?** _Demanda-t-il_  
 **-Oui je veux devenir ta femme. Oui je veux t'épouser. Oui je veux être la mère de tes enfants. »**

Jiraya souleva sa fiancée et la fit tournoyer. Il l'embrassa avec tendresse et amour. Il alla fouiller dans ses affaires et sortis une bague ornée de diamant. Il l'avait acheté il y a des années en espérant qu'un jour Tsunade accepte de l'épouser. Il lui mit la bague et enlaça sa future femme.  
Ils décidèrent après d'aller travailler. Jiraya devait entrainer Naruto et Tsunade, étant Hokage, elle avait une montagne de paperasse. Heureusement Shizune et Sakura étaient là pour lui tenir compagnie ainsi que l'aider.  
Elle était rêveuse. Voyant un petit garçon courir à son bureau, criant de joie. Il s'approchait d'elle et mis ses mains sur son ventre bien rond. Ce petit garçon la regarda avec un sourire si doux et murmura dans son oreille **_« Maman, j'ai senti ma petite sœur bouger, je crois qu'elle veut jouer avec moi. Dis maman, je peux rester comme ça ? »_**

 **« Maître Tsunade !** _Crièrent deux autres voix_  
 **-Je.** _Elle regarda autour d'elle, le petit garçon n'était plus là et son ventre était totalement plat._ **Désolé j'étais en train de rêver.**  
 **-Ah bon ?** _Demanda Shizune_  
- **A quoi ?** _Sourit malicieusement Sakura_  
 **-Jiraya m'a demandé en mariage comme vous aviez remarqué sans doute**  
- **Oui** _répondirent-elles à l'unissons_  
 **-Je veux des enfants ! Je rêvais qu'il y avait un petit garçon, mon fils, qui courait vers moi. J'étais enceinte de mon second enfant, une petite fille, mon fils mettait ses mains sur mon ventre et … »**

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Son désir d'enfants était très fort. Sakura et Shizune s'approchèrent de leur maître pour l'enlacer. Elle avait pas bu une goutte d'alcool, plus parié, prenait soin du village, s'occupait de ses apprenties, s'est fait kidnappé et violé pour enfin finir par accepter l'amour qu'elle avait pour Jiraya. Sakura et Shizune savaient. Tsunade serait une excellente mère. Et elles la protègeraient tout au long de sa grossesse.

 **« Vous serez un super maman**. _Dit doucement Sakura_  
 **-Sakura a raison, une maman extraordinaire.** _Confirma Shizune_  
 **-Merci mes chéries »**

Elles furent surprises que Tsunade les appelle **_« Mes chéries »_** mais ne releva pas. Elles continuèrent toutes les trois leurs activités.

Du côté de Jiraya, l'entrainement avancé tranquillement. Naruto faisait de réel progrès. L'ermite des crapauds en était très fier. Il lui rappelait ses jeunes années. Naruto était heureux que son maître et parrain était fiancé avec la femme qu'il a toujours aimé. Il avait rencontré son père lorsqu'il avait perdu le contrôle du démon renard à neuf queues, ils avaient bien parlés mais il ne sera jamais présents dans sa vie, ni sa mère. Depuis la rencontre avec Jiraya, il le considérait comme un père. Quand ils avaient voyagés tous les deux à la recherche de Tsunade, il avait adoré passer du temps avec son ermite pas net.  
Naruto était contre le dos de Jiraya soupirant doucement. Ce dernier tourna légèrement sa tête et haussa les sourcils.

 **« A quoi penses-tu ?** _Demanda-t-il  
_ **\- A Tsunade et à vous …** _Murmura l'adolescent_  
\- **A bon, c'est vrai que nous allons bientôt nous marier, j'espère que mon garçon d'honneur sera à mes côtés.** _Dit Jiraya tout en faisant un clin d'œil_  
- **Evidemment que je serai présent. Vous savez, Tsunade et vous, vous êtes comme mes parents. Je vous aime autant et parfois je vous en veux. J'aurai aimé que vous m'éleviez, Tsunade ou vous, je m'en moque, j'aurai aimé avoir une mère et un père. Même si le sang ne nous relit pas, on avait de l'amour, c'était suffisant.** _Avoua Naruto_  
 **-Gamin… Ça me touche. J'aimerai tant revenir en arrière et pouvoir t'élever mais cela aurait été impossible. Je ne pouvais pas te mettre en danger. Pour Tsunade, tu te rappelles comment elle était quand nous l'avions retrouvée ? Elle n'aurait pas pu prendre soin de toi. Mais je sais qu'elle t'aime aussi comme un fils, tout comme moi je t'aime. »**

Les larmes de Naruto tombèrent sur ses joues. Jiraya se retourna pour serrer le garçon dans ses bras. Il entendit le gamin murmurer **« Je t'aime aussi papa ».** Les larmes de l'ermite coulèrent aussi.  
Il avait une idée et espéra que sa fiancée accepte elle aussi. Il serra plus fort son jeune apprenti et lui demanda de venir dîner avec Tsunade et lui que Naruto accepta rapidement.  
Ils se séparèrent et Jiraya partit voir la femme de sa vie. Il la vie jonché sur son bureau remplissant une multitude de papiers. Quand Tsunade le vit, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle se leva et alla embrassa son futur mari.

 **« J'aime être accueilli de la sorte**. _Rit-il_  
- **J'aime tes visites imprévues**. _Avoua-t-elle_  
 **-J'aimerai te parler de quelque choses »**

La journée passa rapidement. Jiraya préparait le repas pour les deux personnes qu'il aimait. Il jetait quelque coup d'œil à Tsunade qui caressait doucement son ventre. Ce soir, ils essaieraient d'avoir un bébé. Cela le réjouissait tellement. Pouvoir sentir son enfant grandir dans le ventre de sa mère.  
Il entendit quelques coups à la porte, Tsunade se leva pour ouvrir et vit Naruto. Il avait apporté un bouquet de fleur de toutes les couleurs. Elle le prit pour le mettre dans un vase remplit d'eau tout en remerciant Naruto. Ils allèrent dans le salon attendant Jiraya. Tsunade discutait beaucoup avec l'adolescent qui s'était blottit dans ses bras. Elle avait eu vent de la peur qu'avec eu le garçon vis-à-vis d'elle et de son enlèvement. Ainsi ce que Jiraya lui avait dit dans la journée l'avait encore plus retournée.  
Le sannin aux cheveux blancs s'approcha d'eux et s'assit près de Tsunade. Il regarda doucement Naruto et il souriait bêtement.

 **« Naruto, on aimerait te parler de quelque chose d'important**. _Brisa le silence Jiraya  
_ **-Ah ?**  
 **-Oui, nous souhaitons que tu aies une famille.** _Avoua Tsunade_  
 **-Mes parents sont morts …** _Pleura Naruto_  
 **-Nous le savons chéri.** _Tenta Tsunade_  
- **Nous voulons t'adopter Naruto.** _Annonça Jiraya_  
 **-Nous voulons que tu sois notre famille, le futur grand frère des futurs bébés »**

Naruto sauta sur les genoux de ses nouveaux parents. Un papa et une maman était le plus beau cadeau qu'on lui offrait.

 **« Je vous aime papa, maman »**

Il alla prendre une douche laissant ses parents discuter. Ils étaient heureux que Naruto soit si enthousiaste de faire partie de leur famille. De les laisser l'aimer, le protéger. Etre des parents pour lui.

 **« N'oublies pas mon cher, je veux que tu me touches toutes la nuit  
-Mission faire un bébé est accepté »**

Ils s'embrassèrent amoureusement. La nuit allait être mouvementée.


End file.
